


Pain

by kryss_delrhei



Series: Collared Shadow [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Community: 100_tales, Community: tamingthemuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12079884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryss_delrhei/pseuds/kryss_delrhei
Summary: He was a monster right down to his core, however, he knew that this other form of Sora was more of a monster than himself.





	Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LJ on September 5, 2016.

The Corridor of Darkness dissipated behind Saix, who stood all regal and haughty, staring down the perfect line of his nose at the muddled form sprawled across his bed. His eyes raked in the way the thin material of the bed sheets clung to the nude body that slept soundly, not a care even as the beast that he was loomed over the shadow.

He was a monster right down to his core, however, as he watched the way the dark skinned chest rose and fell with each intake of breath, he knew that this other form of Sora was more of a monster than himself.

Saix found it quite ironic to some degree, yet he quickly dismissed the thought, actions setting into gear as he rattled the side of the bed with his foot in an effort to raise the imitation of the boy hero.

“Get up,” he said.

Anti-Sora grumbled, rolling onto his side, facing away from Saix, who only narrowed his gaze in displeasure, “You’re in a bad mood,” Anti mumbled into the material of the pillow, shifting to find himself another comfortable position.

“I said, get up,” Saix’s tone had grown deathly icy as he kicked the bed once more.

“Did the Superior you answer to put you in the dog house?” Anti snorted under his breath, the light laughter dying as Saix snapped angrily.

“Shut up!” The Luna Diviner leaned over and grabbed a fist full of pitch black hair, yanking the shadow from his comfortable position and to his feet.

“Hey! What–” Anti-Sora yowled, his hands reaching up to claw at Saix’s, “You can’t do this to me!”

“Stand,” Saix stated, his voice coarse.

“No!” The shadow screamed back at him.

“Stand,” he repeated.

“NO!” Again the shadow howled, in either pain or anger, Saix did not care.

“I can do this,” Saix pulled the imitation of the boy-hero close, his voice deep and filled with hatred, “You invaded my realm. You woke the beast… now, you serve that beast.” Saix hissed, “Now stand mongrel.”

He tossed the shadow down onto the floor, watching as the boy-hero’s dark counterpart just whimpered in pain, clutching at his sore scalp, “Pathetic shadow.” Saix shook his head, disgusted by the sight.

“You really are in a bad mood.” Anti-Sora whimpered falling to the floor, “Who do you think I am?”

Saix growled, the light in his eyes serious and unwavering as he leaned close down to Anti, “What I think you are,” he spat, Anti-Sora cringing away as he continued, “is a heartless worm, wearing the form of that boy hero that’s traipsing about ruining all of our well thought-out plans.”

He leaned back, lifting his foot to push the shadow down onto the floor, the pressure of his boot pressing against his cheek, “Right now you are nothing to me than a pet and I command you.

“I have the power to kill you where you stand,” Saix hissed, applying more pressure, enjoying the whimpers of pain from the shadow, before he eased up. “Enjoy the time you have. I could make it worse that you could ever have it.”

Opening a Door to Darkness with the flick of his wrist, the Luna Diviner stepped back and into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #529 - Rattled  
> Prompt: #69 - Dark


End file.
